Logan Lawson
'Logan Lawson '''is a character who appears in Murder 4: The Final Murder''. Roleplay Stories Murder 4: The Final Murder Logan met Roslyn after the Columtreal Killings, the pair began dating and remained together for a year up until present day. He was first seen after he and Roslyn were having sex, being interupted by their housemate, Adelaide, coming home. They talked for a bit until a unknown number called the house, Roslyn suggested not answering because of her past with the Killer. Soon after a knock came to the door, it was Adelaide's sister, Beck. Discovering she was a reporter, Logan quickly thought to get Roslyn out of there and the couple left Adelaide and Beck alone. Logan drove Roslyn to the bar where she was a bartender so she could quit, dropping her off and heading off to his own job. The next day, Logan got a call from Roslyn that the Killer was alive so he decided to leave work earlier and go home to make sure Roslyn was alright. Upon arriving, he found the Killer attacking Marie and Helena already dead on the ground, he acted quickly and knocked the Killer down and out; saving Marie and escaping with her. Marie told him Roslyn went to Melanie's place and the pair set out for there. Once they got there, however they saw it was too late for Melanie and her boyfriend, Dominic, who were being attacked. Roslyn and Braedon watched in horror as the couple was left for dead; a fire had started in the apartment and they were cut off from their friends. Logan, Roslyn, Marie, and Braedon ran outside and quickly got in Logan's truck, just as they did the apartment exploded, making sure Melanie and Dom had no chance of surviving. They drove for a few hours before decided they needed to stop and get some rest. The next morning, Logan awoke to find the girls missing and Braedon sitting in the back of the truck. He asked where Roslyn was and heard she'd went off to find Marie, the boys then took off to find her and quickly did. Roslyn said she couldn't find Marie and just then, she got a call from Marie's phone. It was the Killer, he taunted them and said to come and get her. Their three phone's then recieved GPS coordinates for the location and when they arrived, they split up. Braedon went to find the Killer while Logan and Roslyn went to find Marie. They did soon after but were unfortunately too late, she was dead. Logan told Roslyn to stay there and went after Braedon, helping to fight against the Killer. The pair got the upperhand and seemed to kill him when Roslyn came over. They tried to think of how to end it, once and for all. Before they could, the Killer came back and went after Roslyn. Not wanting anyone else to die, Braedon grabbed a wooden stake that was on the ground and ran up to stab him. The Killer halted and screamed out as he disentegrated, Braedon however stabbed himself in the process and fell down to the ground, dying in Roslyn's arms. 5 years later, everything was peaceful as Roslyn and Logan went to visit Annie, Melanie, and Braedon's graves. The pair had married after the killings were finally over and had a daughter, Annie Melanie Lawson, and were pregant with their second child, Braedon. Murder 5: A New Beginning Logan and Roslyn's daughter is retconned. Logan, who had been at home with Roslyn and Marie Summers, reunited with Braedon when he showed up. Logan shook Braedon's hand and the two seemed to like each other well enough. Braedon showed them the article on Beck Brennan's book, the book was being produced into a movie now. Roslyn ran off into her bedroom, Logan followed her and found her crying, she said she couldn't do it anymore and that she was too broken for him, breaking it off. Logan told Marie, who checked on him, that he'd wait as long as Roslyn needed, but he'd always be there for her. Category:Alive Category:Murder Characters Category:Springsgrove